Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using electrically-conductive contacts, or electrical contacts. In some applications, an electrical connector provides a connectable interface between one or more substrates, e.g., printed circuit boards. The components of such an electrical connector may include a connector housing configured to carry a plurality of electrical contacts and to be mounted to the printed circuit board, and a shroud configured to at least partially enclose the connector housing and/or the electrical contacts, and to be mounted onto the connector housing and to the printed circuit board. Typically, both the connector housing and the shroud have respective mounting members that must be aligned with corresponding mounting apertures on the printed circuit board when the components are mounted onto the printed circuit board. Because each component has mounting members that require alignment, typically mounting the components of the electrical connector requires two separate alignment and mounting procedures.